


Burial

by Abyuanss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 至少在旁人眼里阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基都在通常运作，这就够了。





	Burial

1986年冬天。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯站在正在举行伊万·布拉金斯基葬礼的教堂之外，手里的廉价香烟燃到一半，被猝然而至的风带走了下端烧得蜷缩起来的烟灰。但是他没有吸上一口的意思——事实上他只在点燃时吸了一口而已。他只是望着莫斯科灰蒙蒙的天，连烟灰染白了黑西装的衣角都没有察觉。

“嘿。”马修·威廉姆斯从礼堂里悄无声息地踱步出来。他从西装裤袋里抽出的右手想要搭上兄弟的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德却先一步回头，恰好闪开了那只手。“嘿兄弟，”他挑起一个浅浅的笑，“怎么了？”他装作没有看见马修不自然地收回的手。

“啊……我本来是想安慰你的。”马修也笑了一下——标准的眯眼笑，阿尔弗雷德想，这表示他又要开始胡扯了。“但是我看你好像心情不错的样子。”他的兄长还在继续，——十分聒噪且不识时务地，“但是，Alf，我亲爱的弟弟，他们会很开心看到这一切的，不是吗？”马修的声音里适时地带了一点愤慨。阿尔弗雷德垂着头不说话，眼睛紧紧的盯着马修留在西装裤袋里的左手——他看见了“Magie”，也就是马修自己“做了点小设计”的那把P226的形状。

“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，偷偷看着马修不停地摩挲着Magie的枪身，“我知道，而且我知道他们告诉你看好我。”他抬起头，摆出微笑的同时看到兄长脸上闪过的一丝尴尬。“你知道的，Alf……我只是奉命行事而已。”马修很快接住了来自弟弟的进攻，又一次恢复那个让阿尔弗雷德无比厌恶的眯眼微笑。阿尔弗雷德却懒得听他讲什么。他走上前，用没拿烟的那只胳膊拥抱自己的兄长。马修刚刚抬起胳膊想要回抱，阿尔弗雷德冷静的声音就在耳边响起。

“你回去告诉他们，我知道你们担心什么，我也知道你们一度打算做什么，Martie——但是我不希望你也掺和进去。你知道吗，你最近在我眼前笑得越来越假了。”马修脸上的笑容早就消失了，阿尔弗雷德在他耳边的苦笑让他全身发冷。他像童年时那样把脑袋搁在兄长的肩窝，这使得他的声音有点沉闷。“你告诉他们……没有用。他们尽可以杀掉我然后等一个新的阿尔弗雷德……但是，你知道，Martie，你知道我这里装着什么，你也知道我不会把这些轻易出让的。”阿尔弗雷德狡黠地笑着退出兄长的怀抱，极其轻巧地点了点自己的前额。然后他毫不犹豫地转身离开，顺手把燃得只剩滤嘴的香烟以优美的抛物线扔进路边的垃圾箱。

马修在他身后露出一个苦笑。“该死……”他嘟哝道，“我也不想掺和进来啊……”他回头望了望教堂，已经全然失去了听老得连拿圣经都拿不稳的老神父对里面那位曾经的苏/联的悼词。For God's sake，他也想来支烟了。谁来告诉他怎么才能保住自己的生命里的第四个也是他最疼的这个熊弟弟？  
  


阿尔弗雷德马不停蹄地飞回白宫之后跟上司“用心且深入”交流了一次，然后赶回自己的办公室。重重地倒在自己的椅子上的时候，他长长地出了一口气，然后憋了一上午的得意的笑容开始不受控制地溢出，渐渐演变成为不受控制的大笑。他湛蓝色的眼眸望着同样阴云密布的D.C.的天空，——说真的，他现在几乎要跳起舞来。等他终于冷静下来时，他从办公桌最下层上了锁的抽屉里找出了一个无比老旧的手机。费了一番功夫，他终于打出了电话。然后他微笑着，听听筒里的声音从一成不变的“嘟嘟”声忽地转为他所熟悉的爱人甜蜜的声音。

“喂？”伊万·布拉金斯基眼睛上围着一层黑色的绸巾，赤脚站在苏必利尔湖畔一栋不起眼的小木屋里，身上的睡衣乱七八糟。他努力地想要用手够到左边已经滑到膝盖的睡衣，苍白的皮肤在寒风里好似一块玉石。  
  


“所以你打电话来就是为了告诉我我的葬礼已经顺利举行了？”伊万的眼睛依然围着绸巾，他正坐在落地窗边享受着冬日难得的阳光，手里捧着阿尔弗雷德为了献殷勤而“特别制作”的热咖啡。阿尔弗雷德瘫在后面的沙发上举着手机不知看着什么，听到伊万的话立刻蹦起来。“不不不不不不不，”他笑嘻嘻地走到爱人身后搭上他的肩膀。“那只是一个庆祝，亲爱的。你要知道，我们俩这一次大概是创造历史了。”他转到爱人面前隔着绸巾在他两只眼皮上各吻了一下，然后保持着不足一厘米的距离用灼热的吐息接着跟爱人分享着自己的狂喜。然而伊万只是一言不发地微仰着头，配合着阿尔弗雷德纠缠的动作的时候他突然出手拽住阿尔弗雷德的领口，然后压上自己的唇。两个人在窗边纠缠了好半天才气喘吁吁地分开，阿尔弗雷德笑着按上伊万某个已经勃/起的部位，用指尖轻轻捏了一下。听到伊万轻轻倒抽一口气之后他满意的笑了，然后迅速地退出暧昧的范围。

“今天不行哟，darling。”他笑着从沙发上拎起大衣围巾和公文包大步向外走去，“今天我可是要值班的。”伊万愣了一下，然后靠回椅背无奈地笑了，听那人匆匆忙忙地溜走关上门，“不过我大概两点多就回来啦！”他又喊了一声之后关上门。

伊万静静地听着门外汽车引擎轰鸣的声音以及车主急急地驾驶着爱车绝尘而去的声音。这是这个人迹罕至的地方为数不多的活的声音。他叹了口气，站起身来摸索着走到沙发前坐下。两点的话，等一等应该会到的。他们已经等了很多年，如今的一切足以补偿这种痛苦。他这样想着，把头靠在沙发靠背上浅眠起来。  
  


阿尔弗雷德回家的时候比预定时间晚了一个小时。他轻手轻脚的关上门打开灯的时候，有些出乎意料又也算意料之中地看到了沙发靠背上搁着的一颗浅金色的脑袋。他想笑，但是又笑不出来，最后只是轻手轻脚的走过去，走到那人身边时他却醒了过来。他有些感慨地看那人一脸戒备地醒来，这一次却不同——起到一半的时候，他被自己已经僵硬的颈椎给困住了。

阿尔弗雷德不厚道地大笑起来。伊万懒得理他，甩了甩头却甩不掉那种浑身肌肉都酸痛僵硬的疲惫。阿尔弗雷德伸手想帮他按摩一下肌肉，两人却在阿尔弗雷德的手接触到伊万的脖颈时双双触电般地弹开了。

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万颈侧鼓动的血管——那是某种鲜活的东西，他想，他大概是对这种东西无可救药地沉迷进去了，还有……伊万则面无表情地用自己的手捂着刚才阿尔弗雷德碰到的地方，半晌有点气急败坏地笑起来。

“我们这是在干什么？”他大叫道，“我们这是在干什么，Alfred？”他叫着他的全名。阿尔弗雷德一言不发的走过来，一手扯开领带和衬衫的第一个扣子，跨坐在伊万身上堵住他的嘴。

“Shut up darling.”两个人又一次气喘吁吁的时候，阿尔弗雷德把眼睛扔到一边，附身在伊万耳边用微微沙哑的嗓音夹着灼热的吐息小声说，“And f/u/c/k me now.”  
  


第二天早上伊万不知为什么占着洗手台迟迟不离开。急着上班的阿尔弗雷德揉着眼睛叼着牙刷站在他身后，不满地戳了下他肩胛骨下面的肌肉——那是他的敏感带。不出意外地，伊万猛地闪到一边。阿尔弗雷德喉咙里呼出一声满意的咕哝，然后走到洗手池边开始刷牙洗脸。

“Alf……”伊万在一边轻轻地叫他。阿尔弗雷德头也没抬地应了一声，“什么？”他刚才注意到，伊万今天早上摘掉了一直蒙在眼睛上的绸巾。他心里某个地方突然沉了千万倍一样，这让他感觉有些呼吸困难。

“我现在是什么样？”伊万更轻声地问。  
  


阿尔弗雷德手上的动作渐渐地停了。他扭头，看向爱人的脸。他的眼睛现在睁着——或者应该说，是“睁”着——以前那双紫罗兰色的澄澈的眼珠现在已经永远地留在手术台旁的垃圾桶里然后不知填埋到了什么地方，失去眼珠的眼眶空洞地睁着，周围是如同烈火烧灼过一样萎缩的暗紫色的肌肤。

阿尔弗雷德不知道怎么回答。他只是拿毛巾抹了把脸上的液体，然后狠狠地把爱人抱进怀里。伊万仍然一言不发，半晌略带抱怨地抱怨一句“你太用力了”，阿尔弗雷德连忙放松了臂膀。然后两个人就站在原地沉默着。一会阿尔弗雷德感到一只手轻轻地放在自己背上，然后是另一只，然后两条臂膀缠了上来。他把头埋进爱人的肩窝不说话。这样抱了一会，伊万松开他，摸起旁边毛巾架上的黑色绸巾重新系上，然后摸索着回屋去。

“中午不回来的话杀了你哦。”他的声音没有一丝非正常的波澜，甚至还带着热恋的情侣间常有的那种努力克制却又忍不住流露出的热情。  
  


阿尔弗雷德做了那个梦。

梦里是他捡起垃圾桶里染着血污的眼球的时候隔着手套也能感受到的滑腻触感。

梦里是他的肩膀被9mm的子弹[*1]穿透后，痛感鲜明。他守在大理石阶梯上倒着的满脸鲜血的伊万旁边朝着对面的人疯狂地扣着M9的扳机直到子弹用尽都无法停下。

梦里是两个人在地下室里匆忙的一吻后伊万逐渐被淹没在充斥着枪声的夜幕中的身影。

梦里是他为了约定时间从白/宫摸出来时浑身兴奋又紧张以至于浑身颤抖的感觉。

梦里还有很多。

他醒来的时候恰巧看到的是他第一次醒来的时候被战火熏黑的脸庞上一双紫罗兰色的澄澈的眼睛。  
  


“……以上就是我要说明的内容。”台上的人在掌声中鞠躬，阿尔弗雷德保持着入睡后托腮的姿势装作漫不经心的样子偷瞄旁边人的会议记录，结果他左边那个睡得比他还明目张胆，右边那个在格纸上百无聊赖地涂鸦。他前面某位至高无上的大人物回过头来瞪了他一眼——大概是他已经发现自己打盹了吧，阿尔弗雷德尴尬地冲他一笑，换得对方一个怒气冲冲的后脑勺。

阿尔弗雷德悄悄翻了个白眼。一切都没有变——是啊，又能有什么变化呢？他家里的那个伊万·布拉金斯基已经失去了他的人民，在这样一个格外需要万众一心的时刻，新的苏/联一定很快就会诞生，谁也不知道这个只属于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的布拉金斯基会发生什么。而且即使他能顺利地成为人类，他的身体也支撑不了多久——他在最后的战役中不仅收获了两个空眼眶，还有身上的四颗子弹——其中一颗就嵌在心脏附近。而且他在还是一个国家时期养成的坏习惯也在帮着拖垮他的身体。他爱喝烈酒喝到人事不省，他习惯累了随便找一个有靠背的东西胡乱睡一会，他不开心的时候会一个人跑出去跪在雪里带着某种虔敬而狂热的信仰喃喃自语，还有好多好多乱七八糟的习惯。

阿尔弗雷德很明白这一切，并且给予纵容。他不是不想让爱人多陪自己，但是——也许是同类之间的心心相印——他清楚地知道一个诞生在战场上的灵魂有多么骄傲。那个人是西伯利亚荒原上一切雪被共同孕育的精灵，他拥有那一块广袤的土地上最虔诚的灵魂——不是忠实于上帝，他认为，像自己一样——而是忠实于自然，忠实于自然赐予他们的一切，比如自我，比如野性，比如自由——最原始的，最狂放的，至高无上的自由。

真是一模一样，阿尔弗雷德低着头玩笔，嘴角不受控制地微笑。他们本该在一起——不是美/国和苏/联，而只是这一个阿尔弗雷德和这一个伊万。  
  


但是有一天，阿尔弗雷德开始觉得有些不舒服了。

不知何时起，当年他和伊万悄悄约会的时候的那些监视似乎在渐渐回归。他每天都要花一点心思才能回到苏必利尔湖畔的小木屋。但令他欣慰的是他在小木屋附近并没有发现任何痕迹，他的努力还是起了作用的。

但是他还是不够放心。  
  


有一天做完某些事之后的深夜，他突然摇醒了伊万，然后塞给他一个布包。

伊万摸着那个熟悉的轮廓不说话。然后他什么都没有说，把外面的布拆掉，把里面的东西塞在枕头下。

沙漠之鹰的枪身在月光照耀下划过一道银色光弧，然后一切归于寂静的黑暗。

阿尔弗雷德终于安心地呼呼大睡之后，伊万却睡不着了。他的手把沙漠之鹰的枪管握到温热，但是手一离开它又迅速冷却下去。

他想他明天大概要打那个电话了。  
  


某一天的凌晨三点。阿尔弗雷德依然在白/宫。他被软禁了，至少暂时是。他打电话给那间办公室，接线的秘书小姐说与恐怖袭击有关，留他在这是保证他的安全。阿尔弗雷德尽管有些怀疑，但是他最终还是留下来了。但是他担心沙发上的那颗浅金色脑袋——尽管最近伊万也开始学着累了回床上睡觉，但是习惯总是难以改变的，尤其是习惯了警惕和危险的他们。阿尔弗雷德看见外面好几辆黑色的装甲车静静地潜伏在院内。他仔细地评估了一遍周围环境，回办公桌的抽屉去拿了自己的两把M9，悄悄地从窗口溜了出去。

与此同时，另一间办公室里，一些人正等待着什么。一个人进来向领头者说了什么，领头者只是很有风度的笑了一下——就好像一个胸有成竹的猎人对逃过一个小陷阱的猎物的笑容那样。

“让他去吧。”他说，“他想要的已经在那等着他了。”  
  


阿尔弗雷德在小木屋远处的雪原里找到了伊万。他的眼上依然蒙着绸巾，只穿着一件线衣裹了围巾，这时正静静地跪坐在雪里，头低垂到胸前，不知在想些什么。阿尔弗雷德一把拉起他：“你怎么……对不起，我回来晚了。”他还是咽下了责备的话。

伊万在他的搀扶下艰难地尝试着站直身体。阿尔弗雷德看到他的手里握着他给的沙漠之鹰。“不怪你，”他说，“今天那边来人了。我看不见，打不过，就跑出来了。”他摸索着抓住阿尔弗雷德的衬衫，表情温柔地“看”着脚下的雪，“我到它们之中的时候……除了我认可的人，没人找得到我的，你知道。”他的声音里渗出笑意。阿尔弗雷德咬牙，不知该说什么，弯下腰去摸着他跟自己体温一样冰凉的膝盖。

“Alfred.”不知过了多久，一片寂静中，伊万突然无比沉稳的开口。“你想不想杀了我？”

阿尔弗雷德的手突然停住了。他又一次感受到了那种冲动——无可救药的沉迷，还有，还有是同样无可救药的嫉妒。他站起来，伊万实在站不住靠在他怀里。但是这个固执的——一直以来都是这样——这个斯拉夫暴徒一把抓住了他的小臂，他的那双大得几乎像异形的手上传来的力度清楚的说，他要答案。

“是的。”于是阿尔弗雷德同样沉稳地回答，“是的，我想要杀了你。”第一个词出口之后，接下来的词就拦也拦不住地冲出口。两把M9在他的腰间向两团火焰，渐渐他的全身都开始在火里燃烧。

伊万笑着把他的手放在自己脖颈上——鲜活地跳动着的，呐喊着存在的，同时也是脆弱到不堪一击的……

阿尔弗雷德逐渐用力收紧的五指突然失去了力气。然后他推开了他。

一声枪响。  
  


伊万满身鲜血地站在原地。阿尔弗雷德挡在他面前把后背完全地暴露给了领头的那个袭击者。然后他松开手，慢慢地倒下去，他湛蓝色的眼睛逐渐漫上血红。它们想要说什么，它们慌乱地颤动着，但是一切都晚了。

阿尔弗雷德最终从伊万无力的臂弯里滑落。  
  


第二年春天的阿尔弗雷德葬礼，伊万没有出席。事实上阿尔弗雷德也不在——不是现在任上那一个，而是去年冬天死在雪地里那一个。

第二年春天的阿尔弗雷德葬礼只有伊万一个人出席。阿尔弗雷德收到了邀请，但是他拒绝了。  
  


东西伯利亚的某片纯白之中有一栋伊万的房子。

伊万不知道怎么布置葬礼，阿尔弗雷德也不知道——事实上阿尔弗雷德连尸体也没有留下。伊万也是一样的。

“愚蠢的一代。”伊万紫罗兰色的眼眸带着尖锐的讽刺掠过葬礼仅有的并排摆着的两个黑色盒子，他大得几乎像是异形的手轻轻抚过它们，脸上的表情阴晴不定。忽然他摸着阿尔弗雷德那个盒子笑了：“你倒是说，你知道把子弹射进你腹腔的布拉金斯基是哪一个吗？”

没有回答。

伊万颇感无趣地站起来，拿起地上的汽油桶把最后一点汽油泼净。然后他整理了一下围巾走出屋子。屋外的阿尔弗雷德似乎也泼完了汽油，拎着空桶正往大门走。“来的正好。”他看见伊万，挑了挑眉，露出一个公式化的笑容。然后两个人沉默地走远了一段，阿尔弗雷德引燃了一个纸折的飞机飞了出去。  
  


房子彻底淹没在烈火中的时候，伊万笑眯眯地看着火焰在空中舞蹈，貌似不经意地问身边的超级大国：“你怎么看，关于阿尔弗雷德和伊万？”

“愚蠢的一代。”阿尔弗雷德双手插在兜里。他不像前代那样有简直能定居阿拉斯加州的抗寒能力。“他不知道他脑子里装的东西对于国/家来说有多么重要。”

“啊啊……”伊万似乎很苦恼的样子，“利益什么的说起来太伤心了，不过美/国你跟我的观点这么像似乎是很危险的事啊。”他本来还想说什么，但是却被一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了。

阿尔弗雷德默不作声地观察着这个声称与他观点相像的新接任者。他没有观察错，这位比起前一位确实消瘦了不少，而且脸色白得吓人。即使是前任最后的时光里留下的影像看起来都比他气色好。他想，这大概就是稍南一些的那个国家所说的“气数将尽”吧？

“无所谓。”他最终漠然地回道，“我这辈子还没兴趣跟你扯上关系。”

“啊，果然又同步了。”伊万勉强抑制住咳嗽笑着回答，苍白的脸泛着不正常的红色。

**Author's Note:**

> *1：P226为9×19mm口径型半自动手枪


End file.
